


A Doctor’s Worry

by taylorann_1426



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: An angsty yet cute little fic about the space boos. When Paul stepped into the chamber after injecting himself with the Tardigrade DNA, he had no clue what he was in for, but Hugh especially did not know what he was in for because of his love for a crazy scientist willing to risk his life to save Discovery and the crew.





	A Doctor’s Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I am now sucked into the Stamets x Culber ship! You know it's official when you start wanting to write fanfic about it am I right? I kept it in canon, and also got a bit carried away at the end and put my spin on what I think happened after the show. Feedback is always appreciated and a kudos! (I’m also working on fixing the diologue currently, but my phone is not cooperating with me so sorry if it seems weird)

First Officer Saru kneeled over Chief Engineer Stamets with no clue of what to do. After Saru gingerly placed his fingers on Stamets's neck to check for a pulse, he almost jumped up in shock when the man opened his eyes and started laughing crazily. After the initial moment of shock was over though, the officer quickly beamed both himself and Stamets to sickbay where Dr. Hugh Culber could assess what had transpired.

————/////////———/////////———/////////———

A lump arose in Dr. Culber's throat, however, when he saw the wounds in Stamets's sides, but the laughing is what caught him off guard the most. He was definitely going to chew his young scientist out later over this whole scenario when they were back to their shared quarters tonight. How could his boyfriend be so incredibly smart yet also a complete idiot at the same time? He had no clue why, but he got to work fixing him up, and then gave him a sedative to calm him down a bit since Stamets looked and sounded like he was on a mushroom high. Which probably wasn't too far off from Culber's current hypothesis.

———///////———////////———////////———///—

Stamets woke up a few hours later. He was very groggy and also a little sore.

  
_"What ha—oh. Oh right...."_ He said trying to sit up. Culber came over and made him lay back down with the touch of his hand gently on Stamets chest.

  
_"Take it easy. I'm going to run some tests. You scared me today dear. Really scared me."_ The doctor said caressing the young scientist's face.

_"Hugh. I'm fine. Really. I saved the crew. The captain.....you._ " He pointed out, looking up at his boyfriend with loving eyes. It was the most emotion the doctor had seen from him in a while.

" _Still running those tests._ " Culber said.

Stamets cursed under his breath because he had been hoping to get out of the tests. He just wanted to get out of sickbay and go back to studying his mycelium spore drive in peace in engineering.

———//////////———//////———////////———/////

Later that night Culber and Stamets were back in their room brushing their teeth. Culber made sure to tell Stamets just how much of what the young man had done really affected him. They then crawled in bed afterwards and Culber put an arm around Stamets as they curled up under the blankets together.

" _I love you so much Paul. But if you ever do something like that again....I don't think I can handle loosing you._ " He said, trying not to break down crying.

  
Stamets turned back over so he could face Culber and gently placed a hand on his boyfriend's face, gently stroking it.

" _I love you too Hugh...and I promise I will try to be more careful. But with the war going on right now....and this spore drive. My point is. I will try. For you._ " He kissed the doctor.

Culber loved the gentle touch that Stamets always used with him. He knew the young scientist would try. So they both cuddled up next to each other again and went to sleep.


End file.
